


So cute

by MarionMinette



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionMinette/pseuds/MarionMinette
Summary: Timmy has a diary.Timmy is so cute.Timmy is so mean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there !  
> So I was watching a Netflix documentary and I had this in mind. Sorry if you spot some mistake but I'm french !

**Entry 1**

**01.28.2019**

**4:58 am**

 

I am so cute, people just have to love me. They have to want to be my friend, my family, they just have to be in my entourage. I seem so nice, so cool and a still a little weird sometimes, just enough for people to love my weirdness, to embrace it, to even be jealous of it. All of that just because I am so cute.

If they look into my pale green eyes they are trapped. Immediately they want to love me. And here I am, the nice, weird and so cute Timothée Chalamet, laughing inwardly because well, little did they know.

 

People are dumb. Like really dumb. I am so perfect, how can they believe all this shit ? How can they not be wondering how I can be so perfect ? How can they not suspect something ? Because the famous young actor Timothée Chalamet fuck them all.

 

I could be like all those muvie stars, drinking way too much, doing all the best drug in every capital of the world.

BUT FUUUUUUUCK NO. No way I live this shitty life like all those shitty people.

 

But yet, I’m high.

I’m so high I’m always asking myself : why don’t they even notice it ?  There are two reasons :

1\. They are dumb

2\. I am so cute they can’t even imagine it

 

_Bless me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Entry 2**

**01.29.2019**

**10:17 am**

 

Yesterday I was so high I forgot to mention the whole point of this fucking diary. 

But here it is : 

If one day you are reading this, yeah you, if you have this diary into your hands, enjoy it dude, admire it dude, because there is a big chance I won’t enjoy my life anymore. But don’t forget to learn the why and the how. You can hate me, but I don’t fucking care. 

 

_ I wonder when they’ll find the corpse.  _


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry 3**

**01.29.2019**

**4:23 pm**

 

Saw Mom today, we had lunch. She was wondering if I could stop in Paris before of after the BAFTA to see Pauls ofc I want to see Pauls, but if I do that I’ll have to see Lily. God why did I accept this deal ? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Entry 4**

**01.30.2019**

**6:43 pm**

 

Oh god, they just found it. 

That silly beautiful girl. 

The funny thing is, I didn’t remember her fucking name until it appears on TV, Madeleine, sweet, sweet Madeleine. 

 

I spotted Madeleine on Instagram while I was taking a shit three weeks earlier. Sweet, nice girl, sixteen and still in highschool. Nice (very nice) boobs, nice (very nice too) ass, all smily and happy and girly. But I swear to God I wanted her right away, I wanted to taste her sweet and wet pussy, kiss and bite her thighs. And slap that little ass till it went all red. 

 

But Madeleine was not here. She was in a fucking sleepover according to her last story and I wanted her now. It drove me mad. I had to punish her. 

 

You are telling I can’t always have what I want ? Then let me remind you I’m Timothée fucking Chalamet. 

 

Social media are so great. People can’t imagine all the information they give us for free. Of course this sweet, sweet Madeleine tagged her high school in several pic, of course she tagged her city, and OF COURSE she tagged her lovely mom in one of their mother-daughter iloveyousoooo pic. 

All the rest was way to easy. 

 

Once my shit was out I just had to grab my macbook, search for her high school, for her town, her stupid mother use her REAL NAME in insta, like, did you wanted me to find you Madeleine ? Because I did. 

Her sweet mommy is a nurse at their local hospital, no sign of a dad and some little detour at her home will (3 days later) confirm this theory. 

 

Thanks google street view, thanks little town, it took me like ten minutes to have the name of her street. Her dumb sweet mommy LOVED insta stories, she LOVED to share all of those nights working with her sweet colleagues, it just took me 2 weeks to have a pattern of her shifts and here I was. 

Having all those informations about both of their lives, I just had to drive there and find a plan to attract sweet Madeleine in my car. 

 

So yesterday, since her sweet mommy taken a shift to 6pm to 6am (again, thanks to her insta stories) and since this sweet Madeleine had her volleyball class till 7pm that was it. This perfect day, the perfect night of love and lust for Madeleine and me. 

I just had to drive to her neighbourhood, park the car “downtown” and then walk to her house. Winter is a perfect time to make a crime. Nobody looks at you weirdly if you are overdress with your face barely out, nobody never watch nobody. 

 

Once I was in front of her door, the simplest part of my plan was on, I still remember it vividly, I just rang and then… 

 

-Oh you’re not Leon 

-No I’m not, Mr Pimblerty live at the 52, not 25 sir ! 

-Oh I am so sorry

-Wait, are you Timothée Chalamet ? 

 

Ooooooooooh and that was it ! Thanks sweet Madeleine. This Pimblerty was a doctor with an at-home cabinet, so easy to find those address. Google can transform you into whatever you want, including a murderer. 

 

-Haha yes I am ! Nice to meet you…?

-Madeleine ! Can I take a picture ? 

-What if we made a very fair exchange ? I am REALLY thirsty, like I really need a glass of water right now, could you just give me one and then you can take all the photos you want ! 

-Of course ! Come on, the kitchen is just here. 

 

Ooooooooooh and here I was. You have to understand the feeling you get when your plan is going so well you know you’ll succeed. I was ecstatic. The way she turned around, the way her ass moved, the way her hair floated in the air. It. Was. So. Beautiful. But what really made it beautiful was the knowing, the knowing that in few hours she will be dead. The knowing that from now on, I will be the only human being to see her, to touch her, to talk to her. The knowing I will took her life away and her last few hours of life with it. 

E.C.S.T.A.T.I.C

 

Do you know you can buy ether on amazon ? All you have to do is create a new account, make it delivered with a lot of crappy things and here we are, you have it directly into your flat. How easy it is ? Thanks again google. No chance cops can find you : all the buyers are weirdos selling weirdy things to hundred of people, no way those people will call cops since people buys hundred of it every fucking day. 

 

The perfect moment ? Too easy, when she is filling your glass a water, you can have gloves, but who wouldn’t at this time of the year ? 

And here she was. Lying on the floor, entirely mine. 

 

First : tie her up. 

Second : keep all of your hair to yourself. Hide it. You never know. 

 

And then that was it. She began to wake, crying noticing she was naked and tie on the kitchen floor. 

 

And the dance begun. 

 

_ First, I kissed her. Kissed her tears, kissed her mouth, kissed her tongue.  _

_ Then, I licked her. Licked her mouth, licked her ear, licked her pussy.  _

_ Then, I bit her. Bit her thighs, bit her mouth, bit her ass.  _

_ Then, I penetrated her. Penetrated her mouth, penetrated her pussy, penetrated her ass.  _

 

At this point she was not crying anymore, not shouting anymore. She just let it go. 

But I missed her crying, I missed her shouting. 

She had to make amends for her non presence the first time I wanted her. 

So I started the second moves of the dance. 

 

_ First, I cut her. Cut the bites, cut her finger, cut her ear.  _

_ Then, I bleached her. Bleached her mouth, bleached her thighs, bleached her hair.  _

_ Then, I burnt her. Burnt her pussy, burnt her thighs, burnt her ass.  _

_ Then, I killed her. Killed her heart, killed her stomach, killed her lungs. _

 

Just before I pushed the knife in her heart she was still barely alive, still barely crying, still barley shouting. That’s amazing how human life can be strong. That’s amazing how taking human life makes you alive. 

 

After that, all I needed was a good song and a cig. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Entry 5**

**01.30.2019**

**2:03 am**

 

Took a Bloody Mary @ the bar

little joke for me self krkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkkrrkrkrk

thought of Madeleine blood krkrkrkrkr 

Me so funny too sad they didnt catch the joke

 

me drunk me sleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Entry 6**

**01.30.2019**

**12:22 pm**

 

Armie called (and woke me wtf). 

He asked me if I was glad to work with his new father in law, I didn’t understand a thing till he talks about Dune. Man I was so messed up. 

 

Still, I am GLAD and DISTRESS because of him. 

How can he be like… joking about it every time ? What if he wants to tell me something ? What if I’m making up things in my head ? I CAN’T understand why sometimes he plays like that. Because I’m like everybody in the industry, they told everyone they don’t read the things about them on social media and media but yeah we keep lying. I’m the first to read the #charmie in Tumblr to know if what they see in it is real or not, I’m the first to read fic in AO3 to daydream about it. But what’s the deal with this in real life ? Is he really into me ? Because he can’t, it’s Armie Hammer, he just CAN’T and just when I made up my mind and decided it’s ok, he can’t be into me he does things like that. 

What game are you playing Hammer ? Could you just stop it and drop the bomb ? 


End file.
